Trial Run
by wallACEwho
Summary: What if Rory had changed her mind at the end of Last Week Fights This Week Tights. What if she went after Jess. Pure Lit.
1. Trial Run

Authors Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls in any way shape or form. If I did things would have ended much differently.

Now I know this idea has been done a million times before but here's number a million one. I hope you enjoy and I'll update as soon as possible.

For G. My Rory.

Happy Reading.

**Trial Run. **

Rory looked up at Dean "Where does Lindsey think you are."

Dean looked away "Out."

"Out where."

"Does it matter?"

Rory looked up at him "Of course it matters. She's your wife. You shouldn't lie to her."

Dean grabbed her arm "Rory. Look."

"No Dean," Rory replied trying to shake off his arm "You should tell her stuff like this."

Dean's grip tightened "Rory, please listen."

"Hey," a familiar voice said "What you doing."

The pair looked up and saw Jess standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Rory said in surprise

"I need to talk to you," Jess replied.

"Jess" Dean said quietly.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory," Dean said questioningly

Rory sighed and ran her hands through her hair "Go, go home."

"No"

"Yes go, you should go."

Dean sighed and walked off as Rory turned back to Jess. "Why won't you leave me alone, you won't go away?"

"Rory"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," Jess said nervously "I just wanted to see you, talk to you" he paused.

"What?" Rory said

"Come with me."

"What?" Rory said again.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Jess said "away."

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Do it, come with me, don't think about it."

"I can't do that," Rory said pushing her way into her room.

"You don't think you can do but you can. You can do what ever you want," Jess said desperately following her.

"It's not what I want."

"It is. I know you."

"You don't know me."

Jess moved round to face her "We'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want; it's what you want too"

"No."

"I want to be with you," Jess said "But not here, not this place, not Stars Hollow, we have to start new."

"There's nothing to start," Rory said exasperatedly.

"But you're packed; your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect, you're ready and I'm ready. I'm ready for this; you can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before but you can now, you can."

"No," Rory said again.

"You know we're supposed to be together. I knew the first time I saw you two years ago and you know it too. I know you do."

"No no no no no no," Rory said desperately.

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me."

"No," Rory said one last time.

* * *

Jess looked at her for a few seconds before turning and walking back out the door. Rory in turn sank down on one of her boxes and put her head in her hands. Images of her and Dean and her and Jess flashed though her mind.

Suddenly she had a vision of her relationship with Dean turning into something else. She looked up. Did she want to get back together with him? If she did she would end up being the other woman. Did she really want that? But if she didn't want to be with Dean who did she want.

Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran out into the corridor "Jess," she cried "Jess. Are you there?"

From the courtyard outside Jess heard his name being called and whirled round to see Rory running towards him. "Rory," he said quietly as she caught up with him "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," she said "I was wrong. I do want to be with you. Let's go."

Jess smiled "You serious."

She nodded "But there's a condition."

Jess looked at her "What."

"Let's have a trial run. I'll come with you for the summer. If it works out we'll see what happens."

Jess scowled "Rory."

"It's that or nothing Jess."

He shrugged "Fair enough. Let's get your boxes."

As they drove away from Yale Rory looked across at her ex "So where we going?"

Jess sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Well I know what we said but we might need to go back to Stars Hollow. Just for a bit."

Rory sighed "I could stay in the car if it helps."

Jess nodded "Might make getting away a bit quicker."

"What made you come visit me?" Rory said after a few minutes silence.

"It doesn't matter" Jess said looking straight at the road.

"Come on," Rory cajoled "Tell me."

Jess sighed "Luke lent me this self help book about relationships."

"A self help book," Rory said stifling a laugh.

"Hey," Jess said indignantly "It helped. Made me realise I'd been doing things all wrong. I shouldn't have just cut and run. I should have waited."

"Yeah," Rory said quietly turning away from him "you should have done."

Jess sighed again. "Rory I'm sorry. I know I did wrong but please forgive me."

Rory shook her head "This is what this is about Jess. To find out if I can and if we still have a future."

"You mean that."

"Every word."

Jess nodded "If that's how you want to play it."

After a few moments more silence Jess reached for the radio and switched it on.

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

* * *

Eventually they reached Stars Hollow and Jess parked his car around the corner from the square where the party was still going on. "I'll be back in a minute," he said climbing out the car.

"Okay" Rory said.

Jess walked slowly towards across the square towards where Liz was dancing with TJ.

"Jess," Liz said in surprise "I thought you'd left."

He shook his head "Yeah but I need a favour."

"What."

"Do you have the keys for the apartment in New York?"

She nodded "Sure. What do you need them for?"

"I need to stay there. Just for a bit."

Liz nodded again "Alright. I won't ask any questions. There in my bag."

Letting go of her husband she led Jess across the square towards Miss Patty's dance studio. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a set of keys and passed them to Jess "be safe okay,"

Jess nodded "Thanks. And congratulations."

Liz smiled before heading back towards the party. Jess meanwhile walked back to the car and climbed in beside Rory.

"Don't we need to get any of your stuff?" she asked as they drove towards New York.

He shook his head and gestured towards the two bags in the back "That's all of it."

"It's not much," Rory said turning to look.

"I don't need much."

"I guess not. How many books."

"What?"

"How many books are in there?"

"About twenty. I think most are still at Luke's"

"We could have picked them up."

"No. They give me a reason to go back."

They drove in silence the rest of the way until they eventually pulled up outside of a shabby looking apartment building.

"What is this place," Rory said looking up at it.

"It's where I used to live," Jess admitted "Before I came to Star Hollow. It's better than where I was living. And it's better on the inside I promise."

Rory nodded "Okay."

Jess led the way up the stairs until they reached a door which Jess opened. Rory walked in and found that the apartment was small but clean.

"I'll just go get your stuff," Jess said "Take a look around."

Rory nodded and began to wander round. She opened the fridge and found there was little to nothing in there. They would have to go shopping. The bathroom was small but it would do. Eventually she found the bedrooms. One she assumed belonged to Jess' mom and the other must have belonged to Jess.

Pushing the door open slowly she went in. It was painted in dark colours and apart from a few band pictures on the wall was mostly empty.

"Most of my stuff got sent to Luke's," Jess said from behind her "I guess it's in storage now."

Rory looked round "Need any help with the boxes?"

He shook his head "No. Where do you want me to put them?"

"I guess you can put them in your mom's room. You'll be using this one won't you?"

Jess smirked "Unless you feel like sharing."

Rory glared "Jess."

"Okay," he said "Liz's room it is."

Once they had finished putting the boxes away they looked at each other "You eaten." Jess said eventually.

Rory nodded "You?"

"At the party."

Rory sighed "I'll guess I'll go to bed then."

Jess nodded "See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

As Rory walked away Jess called out "I'm glad you came."

Rory walked back over "I'm glad I did too" With that she kissed him and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	2. Conversations in the Dead of Night

Authors Note: I own nothing. I'm a hermit.

So here's the next chapter of Trial Run. Things are discussed and ideas are thrashed out. Don't be discouraged that it's going slow. With all the history between Rory and Jess their not exactly going to be leaping into each others arms. Oh and I fixed the grammer.

For G. My Rory.

Happy Reading.

**Conversations in the Dead of Night. **

Rory's eyes snapped open and she rolled over onto her side. For a few seconds she wandered where she was. Then she remembered. She had runway with Jess. Her mother had no idea where she was and she was sharing an apartment with someone she wasn't sure she loved anymore.

Slowly sitting up she tried to figure out what had woken her. Straining her ears she recognised the faint sound of the Clash filtering through the thin walls of the apartment. Clearly Jess couldn't sleep.

Climbing out of bed she crept silently out into the corridor and moved to the door of Jess' bedroom. Pushing the door open a crack she watched Jess as he lay on the bed his hands behind his head feet tapping in time to the music. It was times like this that she wondered why she had ever given him up.

After a few minutes of standing and watching him she made to leave and return to bed when a voice stayed her step "What is this Rory?"

She turned back "What do you mean Jess."

He got up and turning off the CD player, moved to stand by the door so he was facing her "This," he said waving his hands around the apartment "us. What is it?"

Rory looked away "I don't know Jess."

He laid a gentle hand on her arm. A touch so different from Dean's so few hours before "You said you wanted a trial run. What did you mean?"

Rory sighed "It's us Jess. So much has happened to make me doubt that we can ever have a good relationship. You think we're meant to be together. You think you've changed. Then prove it. Show me that I can trust you again and at the end of the holiday I'll tell you whether I agree with you."

Jess looked up "But until then, are we just friends, lovers, what?"

"We're Rory and Jess," Rory replied cryptically.

"And that means?"

Rory reached across and ran a hand through his knotted hair "We're undecided."

Jess pulled away "What if I don't agree?"

"Then I leave," Rory replied simply.

Jess ran a hand through his hair "Rory."

"It's that or nothing Jess," Rory said.

He sighed and turned back into the room "Fine."

Rory followed him, her feet moving on their own, "So what do we do now?"

Jess snorted as he fell back onto the bed "Well normally I'd offer you a drink but as we haven't got anything I'm going to go back to sleep." Reaching over he turned the player back on so the Clash once again filled the room.

Wordlessly Rory walked over and joined her ex on the bed silently snuggling against his side.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked rolling over to look at her.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while." Rory replied "especially not with that playing so I thought we could talk."

"About what?"

"About anything," Rory continued "We never used to have trouble."

"I guess," Jess said slowly "Okay. Where shall we start?"

"What you been doing since I saw you last."

Jess smirked "well since that was all of ten seconds ago."

Rory hit him on the arm "you know what I mean."

He smiled "Well I went to California and met up with Jimmy and Sasha. I hung out there for a bit. Got my GED."

Rory grinned "You did. Well done."

Jess shrugged than started talking again "Thanks. After a bit I came back to the city found a job a place to live and that's about it."

"I'll go where I go, I'll work when I need money," Rory said quietly.

Jess cocked an eyebrow "You remember that?"

Rory nodded "Of course I do."

Jess wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close "So what about you?"

"You know," Rory said "Yale, the paper, spending time with Mom. Not much."

"Any boyfriends?"

She shook her head "No. No time."

"What about Dean," Jess said suddenly.

"What about Dean," Rory replied.

"Well he was there tonight and things seemed pretty heated between you too. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing," Jess repeated "Come on. I thought Bag boy would be gagging to get back with you."

"I think he wants to," Rory continued "but he shouldn't. Not when there's Lindsay to think about."

"Who's Lindsay?"

Rory rolled over "His wife."

Jess's eyes widened "Dean's married. Who would have thought it?"

Rory nodded "But I don't think he's happy. We've been spending a lot of time together and I think something might happen."

"Then why did you come away with me?"

Rory shook her head "Cause I don't won't something to happy. He's married and even if he isn't happy I'm not going to be the one to end it. I don't want to be the other woman."

Jess tightened his grip "You're doing the right thing."

"I hope so," Rory said then suddenly she started crying.

"Rory," Jess whispered "What's the matter?"

"I'm making such a mess of things. Everything goes crazy and the first person I go to is Dean. What would make me do that? Am I the one to blame for him and Lindsay not working?"

"Because he's supposed to be your friend. If his marriage isn't working it's probably his fault for getting married so young. It's nothing to do with you."

"You sure?"

Jess kissed her cheek "One hundred percent."

She snuggled even further into his side "Thanks Jess."

"Anytime Rory."

Then silently the pair fell into a contented sleep secure in their tight embrace.

* * *

The next day Lorelai was frantic. Rory should have been home hours ago yet she still hadn't arrived. She paced around the room trying to focus on picking out paint samples for the Dragonfly but every few minutes she found herself staring up at the telephone.

Eventually she got up and left the house. Once she was outside she almost ran to Luke's and hurrying though the doors grabbed a seat at the counter.

"Hey," Luke said appearing from the storeroom "Where's Rory?"

"I don't know" Lorelai replied "I was hoping you might."

"Isn't she supposed to come back from Yale today?"

Lorelai nodded "About three hours ago in fact. I thought that maybe she had come here first."

Luke shook his head "I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll let you know."

Lorelai nodded and stood up "Thanks Luke. Can you tell her I'll be at the Dragonfly?"

"Sure thing," Luke replied.

Two hours later Lorelai walked back into the house to find a message on the answering machine. Pushing the button she smiled as Rory's voice filled the room

"_Mom," _it said "_You might want to sit down."_

Lorelai collapsed into a chair as the voice continued_ "I'm with Jess in New York. Now before you come storming up here to get me I want to be here. I'll come back home soon but we have some stuff to sort out first. I'll speak to you soon. Love you."_

Lorelai pulled her phone from her pocket and immediately hit speed dial. "Rory," she said a minute later "It's Mom."

Earlier that morning Rory had been woken by the sound of the radio playing. Walking out into the kitchen she found Jess at the stove.

"Morning," he said without turning around "You sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said suddenly noticing what he was doing "Where did this food come from?"

He shrugged "I went out shopping before you woke up. You want eggs?"

Rory nodded "So what," she began but before she could say any more Jess held up a hand.

"I like this song," he said answering her silent question.

**I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".  
**

**Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad**

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

**In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me**

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

**Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world**

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me **

"Why do you like it?" Rory said "It's not your usually type of music."

"It reminds me of you," Jess said sitting down opposite her.

"How?"

"Just does. It reminds me of us as well."

Rory decided not to pursue the point instead focusing on her breakfast. Eventually she looked up "What do you want to do today?"

Jess shrugged "You choose."

"How about a museum?"

"I could live with that."

Rory smiled "We'll do that then."

As Jess showed Rory washed up and then phoned home to let her Mom know she was okay. Lorelai apparently wasn't there so Rory left a message.

* * *

"So why did you decided to come with me?" Jess asked as they walked back from the museum "You seemed pretty determined not to when I asked the first time."

"I don't know" Rory replied honestly "I think I knew if I let you go we would never get back together. Not properly. I mean I'm still not sure if your right about us being meant for each other but I do know I didn't really mean what I said.

Jess smiled "I hope I can prove you right."

"I hope you can too."

As they got back to the apartment Rory's phone rang. Pulling it out she was surprised to hear Lorelai's voice.

"Rory."

"Mom. Why are you calling?"

"To make sure my favourite daughter hasn't gone crazy. What's this about you being in New York with Jess? Are you teasing Mommy?"

Rory sighed "No Mom. Jess is with me now."

"Why? Don't you remember what that little punk did last time?"

"Please Mom trust me. I'll come home soon I just need a little time."

Lorelai was silent for a little while "Okay," she said eventually "keep in contact okay."

"Will do Mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

As Rory rang off Jess looked at her "What was that about?"

"Mom making sure I hadn't lost my mind."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That she has to start trusting me."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Rory nodded "So what do you want to do now."

"How about a movie" Jess suggested.

"Okay," Rory replied "But I get to pick this time."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
